Entrapment
by Slye
Summary: Slye is a no nonsense girl, who only looks out for number one. Her past a mystery, her future undecided. She is given the choice to continue on her path, that will ultimately lead her to destruction, or join others in the fight to save their city.
1. Too cocky for her own good

_How unfaithful is your partner?_

Slye cocked an eyebrow at the scrap of paper that had just been handed to her, and looked up at the man who gave it to her. He was fairly attractive, looked to be in his late teens or maybe early twenties and had a black crescent moon underneath his left eye.

"You want me to do what...with this?" She said, gesturing at the torn paper.

"I need to know...If...If...I love her she's my everything...and..."

Slye could see the tears welling up in his big brown eyes, but of course being a man, they seemed to be swallowed right back up.

"You want me to find out if your, women...has a new partner?" She asked sitting back in her chair crossing her arms.

"I'll pay you all I can, I don't belong to a tribe and I'm living day by day, but I desperately need to know" His voice started to choke as he pleaded with his eyes.

"Buddy..." Slye Scoffed "Chances are, that if you even have to ask me this, the odds aren't going to be in your favor. I'm sorry but..." her words were cut short.

"Please..PLEASE" The man started to ramble useless nonsense about love and hope and Slye started to become annoyed.

"STOP!" she shouted throwing up her hands. She looked at the man for a second, her face never changing "Alright fine, I'll do what I can. Come back to me in two days time..." _I can't believe im doing this_, she thought to herself, she was way to busy for this pointless work. "I'll need to know some things first, like the name of your lady an..."

"My wife" he interrupted

Slye was beginning to get even more annoyed but she covered it with a small smile "Ill need to know the name of your wife" she repeated "Places she frequently attends and anyone you might think she is...Involved with"

"And the cost?" he asked

She smiled, this was the favorite part of her job, collecting her payment "What can you offer me?" She couldn't help but rub her hands together. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. He took a long look at it before he handed it to her.

"Very nice" Slye said examining the ring, it was silver and had tiny diamonds incrusted in its band "Is this something you really want to give away?" She asked handing the ring back to its owner "It's a nice treasure you have there."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice considering that's all I got" The man sadly chuckled putting the ring back in his pocket. "It was my mothers...the only thing I have left of her, I mean it means the wor.."

"Yea fine whatever, the day I give you the information is the day I get that ring...so enjoy it while you can" She started to pack up her belongings; she had been there long enough and had another meeting to go to. A very important meeting and she dared not be late.

"When can I expect to know? We're expecting a child you see and I want to be sure that you know, it's mine" The man asked grabbing onto her arm.

Slye reached her free arm down and grabbed his most sensitive spot and squeezed with all her might "I'd advise you sir never EVER touch me again, is that understood?"

He couldn't even speak, he just quickly nodded as tears sprang in his eyes. She smiled letting him go, giving him a soft pat on his shoulder "Good, I'll get the job done soon enough don't worry" She turned and finished gathering up her belongings before walking towards the Door. "Two days .." She called over her shoulder "Give me the information I need and I'll give you the information you want" Slye strolled out the room leaving the man on his knees holding himself.

She walked quietly through the wooded area taking in the landscape and the beautiful fall day; and played with the bracelet around her wrist. The only memory she had of her past, a past before the virus, a past with family and friends, and a past she never wanted to give up.

It took only moments before she entered the city. Trees were replaced with rubble, grass with debris, and broken glass littered the demolished streets. Her beautiful fall day was now hidden behind a layer of ugliness and she sighed. Her next assignment was the toughest yet. She had never done business with such an important person. She had to make sure she had everything right, because if she didn't it could cost her, her life. She walked up to the guards who were blocking her way into the compound. The tall chain fence with barbed wire circled the buildings not allowing anyone to get through.

"What do you want" The guard sneered at her "If you're looking for food or shelter go else where; unless of course you want to work for it."

The other guard chuckled "Yea work twice as hard."

Slye looked the guards up and down before joining in with their laughter "I would, but you see between the two of you, there's not much to work with...I'm sorry, really, but I'd just be wasting my time"

They stopped laughing the first guard straighten his shoulders and looked his nose down at her

"You have no business here, move on or will make you move!" He snapped

"I wanna see you try" She said staring him straight in the eyes.

"My pleasure" Both guards raised their arms and pointed little devices right at her but Slye stood her ground "Virts just never know when to listen " He said

"That's because you're not worth listening too." She Spit

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a voice shouted from behind the gate. A tall blond haired man came around the corner "EXPLAIN YOUR SELVES?" He screamed at the two guards.

"This VIRT, was causing trouble and wouldn't vacate the premises, so we thought we'd help her along" One of the guards stated

The tall guy looked down at her, crossing his arms "Is this true? We don't want any trouble around here."

Slye crossed hers mocking him "No it's not True. They didn't even give me a chance to explain why I'm here." She glared at the guards accusingly "The names Slye, I'm supposed to meet with..."

"Slye?" He sounded suddenly relieved "So this is why your going to be late for your meeting?" He looked at the guards "You two will report to me in o five hundred to discuss how we treat our guest, understand?"

"Yes Sir!" The two guards saluted and went back to their post.

Slye looked on the whole time in amusement, when the tall gentlemen suddenly said "Come on lets go. I'll take you to where you need to be."

She gave one quick satisfactory grin to the guards and followed the young man through the gates.

"So does my night in shining armor have a name?" She asked while trying to keep up pace with his long stride. He continued walking and didn't give her so much as a second glance. They arrived at a building and proceeded to go up a flight of stairs .He knocked on a door then turned to look at her.

"It's Jay" He opened it and gestured inside "And that's Ram"

Slye looked up at Jay's blue eyes and she smiled approvingly he wasn't that much older than her maybe nineteen and very, very cute. He coughed and gestured for her to go in again; she drew her attention away and walked into the room. She was more than amazed. She had never seen a working computer since the virus hit, and the room was full of them. In fact for the longest time, not since the death of all the adults, had she even had the luxury of electricity. The Technos had brought that back for them, the only good thing the tribe had ever done for her city.

"Ram...This is Slye, she's finally arrived." Jay said pushing her closer.

"Hello Ram" She said staring at the back of his head, he turned around in his electric wheel chair and moved closer. He wore all black which seemed fitting. Some would even call him handsome in a weird frightful way, even though his skin was extremely pale. But his eyes, his eyes were pure evil and Slye forced herself not to take a step back. Even his hair was spiked and their tips dyed red to look like devil horns.

"You're late..." He said looking up at her "I Don't like it when people are late."

"I wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for your guards" She put her hands on her hips. She had to prove that she wouldn't be intimidated by anyone, at least not openly.

"Guards what guards?" Rams eyes furrowed "Jay?"

"Don't worry I'm on it."

"Good, Now Leave us..." Ram said with a flick of his wrist. He put his hands on his controls and turned away from them both. Jay looked down at her once more before turning around to leave. "So...I heard that if there's anything to know, you can get the information. Is that right?"

Slye shrugged her shoulders in a smug way "I don't wanna brag or nothin, but It pays to know a little information. Though it's not cheap, so what can you pay?"

"Don't you even want to know what it is that I want?" Ram said smiling a little.

"It doesn't matter, I can get it." This time she crossed her arms, she didn't like to act cocky, but it was the truth. She knew she was good at what she did.

"I like that" Ram said rubbing his hands together "I like that a lot. There on the table, read it, that is if you can read..." He smirked

"Of course I can read" Slye narrowed her eyes at the insult but still grabbed the yellow envelop.

"Well, you can never be too sure with you virts." He turned his wheel chair around to face her again "Your payment will go as follows, a month's supply of food and access to our computers." He waited for her reaction before adding " Restricted hours of course"

Slye looked up at Ram in shock, computer usage? that would make her business grow threefold, she would be rich! She collected her self quickly "Fine, but this is some serious stuff. Could take more than a couple of days..." She put the paper back in the envelop

" You've got three..." Ram said folding his hands together

"Three Days! That's not nearly enough time Ram. This is week's worth of investigating and conversation. I'd have to travel the entire length of the city...I can't possibly do it in three days!" she said almost shouting.

"I didn't ask you, I'm telling you, three Days. Then I want you back here with the information." Ram stated calmly "Now I suggest you go, you really don't have that much time..."

"RAM! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, I CAN'T! "Slye was more than upset, three days! He couldn't be serious.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He shouted and two guards quickly came into the room grabbing her arms "Oh and Slye, don't try to leave the city with out giving me what I want."

Slye saw or heard nothing else as she was dragged rather forcefully out of the techno compound, they threw her on the ground in front of the gates and the two techno guards laughed.

"Your not so hot now are yah! Now go on, get out of here" One shouted

Slye picked herself up with as much dignity as she could muster and dusted off her pants. She flicked them the bird just for the heck of it, but only received more laughter before walking off

"What an Ass...UGH." She was so uncontrollably upset "I cant believe it, three days!" She shrieked, reaching down to grab her bracelet as she always did, but it wasn't there. She stopped suddenly and her eyes frantically searched the ground around her. When she didn't see the small beaded band she quickly turned and ran back to the gate.

"What part of get out of here do you not get?" One of the Techno's sniffed

" I...I ... dropped something..." She continued to search the ground, then ttried to pass the Technos to get back inside "It's important to me, my bracelet, let me in, it's gotta be inside" She peered over his shoulder not caring that she was exposing to much vulnerability, she just wanted her bracelet back. "There...over there on the ground. MOVE LET ME GET IT!"

"What you mean this bracelet?" The other Techno said running to pick it off the ground. He smirked at her and held it high in the air, just out of her reach "What'cha gonna give me for it?"

"NOTHING, JUST GIVE IT BACK!" She said reaching for it again. God she hated being short! But they just laughed and continued to play keep away with it"LOOK...THIS IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF...GIVE IT TO ME"

"You know your not being really nice." The Techno holding the bracelet said "And I don't think I wanna give it back to yah"

"GIVE IT TO HER NOW" A familiar voice said and all three turned to see Jay standing behind the, his arms crossed. The techno quickly handed Slye her bracelet back before both scrambled quickly to their posts.

She slowly put the bracelet back onto her wrist and pierced her lips " I guess you want me to thank you?" She asked flicking her eyes back up at Jay who stood there watching her.

"No, I don't expect anything from you, It would probably be far to much to ask" He turned around and walked away.

Slye looked at the two guards then called them every name in the book before she herself turned to walk away. She had to get back to her place before dark and try to figure out how in the world she let her mouth get her in trouble again.


	2. General times two?

Drake zipped up his black uniform, before pulling his silver mask over the unruly dirty blond hair that sat atop his head.. He turned to look at Jay, his dark brown eyes intense. Any newcomer would think they were brothers. Drake being the older one of course, but neither shared a drop of blood.

"So what's this all about? Why is Ram enlisting the help of a virt?" It was totally not like Ram, which meant that their leader was up to something.

"I wish I knew" Jay said leaning up against the door frame "Now a days Ram isn't talking, not even to me, whatever he's up to, it's a complete secret." He pushed his back away from the wall "Do you have the program I was asking for?"

Drake nodded picking up the disk that was laying on his desk and handed it to him " You'll let me know, If you find out anything on this virt business?"

"Course" Jay tapped the disk in his hand "Alright well, Ram will want to see you now about the training"He gave his companion a nod before leaving the room.

Drake sighed and made his way down the long corridor. Other Technos moved out of the way for he was an important person. Both he and Jay were generals, though their job descriptions were entirely different. While Jay worked directly with Ram and was in control of completing each initial stage with the virts. Drakes job was with the Technos themselves, he was a sort of tactician and they all showed him the proper respect.

Finally where he needed to be, he knocked on his commanders door firmly, and was quickly allowed in "The prototype has just been upgraded to level 10 on the laser just like you asked" He said as he entered, his voice sounding like a well rehearsed machine.

"Very well done Drake" Ram rubbed his chin with his gloved hand as he looked up at his tall general "Are the trainees ready for basic?"

"Yes, training will begin in about 5 minutes"

"Good, I want you to make sure no one steps out of line. If they do, show them how we discipline transgressors "

"Of course sir" Drake nodded and after some more small talk he was dismissed.

He quickly made his way to the training area beside the pool. A line of about 10 trainees, wearing masks stood talking and goofing around with one another.

He stood off, about five ft away observing each and everyone of them. The pickings it seemed, were getting slimmer and slimmer with each batch of trainees. Sooner or later they would have to move out of the small desolate city and take over another, if their tribe was to grow into something much stronger.

Andrew, another Techno who helped with the training plodded to his side "You ready sir?"

Drake nodded and the strenuous training began. His main goal was to make sure every Techno knew how to fight. If ever a group of virts became hostile they had to be able to protect their cause. So he watched on as they began doing basic pushups, crunches, sit ups and torturous jumping jacks. Instructing them and yelling at them to do them correctly. For the most part, they seemed to be in fit condition and he was pleased with their progress.

"ALRIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS PAIR UP! LET'S SEE WHAT YOUR MADE UP OF" He called out to them and watched as they partnered and sized each other up.

One of the trainees strolled up to his side, he was young and cocky "General you wanna show me what your made of?" he asked with a confident grin.

Drake nodded looking down at him "What's your name?"

"Monroe sir"

"Alright Monroe, let's begin" The young trainee backed away a few feet in a fighting stance and Drake tossed his clip board to the ground.

Almost immediately the trainee lunged at him with a full on fist, aiming for his chest. But Drake suddenly moved to the left and with Monroe's momentum keeping him moving, the general raised his elbow and brought it downwards onto the trainee's back. The kid fell with a silent thud, groaning on the grass. Some of the other trainees stopped momentarily to crowd around Drake's victim

"When not cautious enough, your opponent can and will counter-attack you." He spoke to them "Never go into a battle, assuming you will best your opponent, they will always have a trick up their sleeve."

They all nodded and two fellow techno's ran to his side and helped the kid up, walking him to the medical facility.

"EVERYONE BACK TO WORK." Andrew demanded, as he handed the general back his clip board and the trainees scurried back to their places."That was quite a hit sir, where did you learn it?"

Drake glanced down at his board, it was heavy with all the reports that he needed to go over for the day; Upgrades, trading, military strategy, next departures and landings "I just grew up in bad places." he said summing it up in one simple sentence "Keep them practicing till sundown" He patted Andrew on the shoulder and walked off, he needed to find Jay and talk some more about Rams secret plans.


	3. Oh, little sister!

Slye yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eye's...well to be honest, the lack of sleep out of her eyes. She had been up and working on Rams project none-stop for the past two days, but she was happy with the information she was able to receive. It wasn't much, though it should be enough to satisfy Rams demands. He didn't have a choice in the matter, with only three days she couldn't possibly get the amount of information that he wanted. She slowly and groggily made her way back to the Technos head quarters and was surprised to be let in with out a problem.

She walked to Rams room unescorted and looked at the two Techno guards standing by the door.

"You gonna open it or shall I?" She said with a sigh

The guard talked into his communicator and suddenly she heard Ram shouting "Yes.. yes, let her In let her in."

They finally opened the door and she walked into the large room once again "Hello Ram, Nice day for a walk isn't it" the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. She was an idiot! you don't make jokes on your captors expense.

Ram looked up from his computer angrily and she swallowed. Finally he smirked crookedly and rolled his way to her side "Funny, I didn't know you were a comedian"

"There's certain things I don't let anyone know" She replied bravely

"You've got balls..." He chuckled, they stared at each other for a moment, then his face contorted and he was suddenly angry "WELL? I don't have all day to be dallying with the likes of you, what do you want?"

She coughed nervously "I have the information that you asked for" she held up the envelop so that he could see

"Good, good" He rubbed his hands together" Let me see it"

Slye scoffed completely forgetting who she was talking to "Do you really think ill hand this over with out my payment?"

Ram smiled and motioned towards his guards "I don't think you have much of a choice"

* * *

Rae adjusted the annoying ear piece on her head, she hated wearing the bulky headset. She hated wearing the tight, ugly, tasteless black uniform. She hated being a Techno. But most of all, she hated being the little sister of Ram, their lord and master. So much in fact, that she had to pretend she was someone else every morning when she woke, or her day would be miserable .

She made her way towards the exercise room, Seiya would be there, and maybe she'd get the chance to see him with out his shirt on.

"Hey Rae, .I need to talk to Ram." A voice came from behind and she spun around to see who it was. It was just Java, she was probably trying to ask for a upgrade for her computer again or try to ensnare her brother in her greedy hands.

"So go talk to him" She sighed loudly

"I can't, he wont see anyone. But maybe, yah know since you're his sister, I thought"

"No" Rae turned to walk away

"WHY NOT!" The girl shouted to her back, clearly angered

"Because for one, you will not use me for your own personal gain JAVA!" There was something about her that Rae just didn't like and she wasn't gonna help her out "And two, he's not my brother" She tossed her long black pony tail over her shoulder and made her way once again to see Seiya. If he wasn't at least half way naked, she might have to kill someone.

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Slye looked at the guard and smiled. For the past three hours she had been annoyingly tapping the table top with her fingernails. The guard looked as if he wanted to kill her but said not a word. Orders from Ram said no communication and he wasn't gonna disobey them, no matter how annoying this girl was.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

The door swung open and Slye stood up as Ram was wheeled in. He smiled a devilish grin at her

"Well, your information was legit, your free to go..." His hand pointed to the door like she hadn't been waiting all day and the guard handed her a computer card. A card that would give her access to his computers "Tell him where you want the food dropped off, and will have some sent everyday...per the agreement."

"Are you Serious?" She was pretty mad to say the lest, but it wouldn't do good to explode at him, not with the guards who had lasers attached to their arms "Your Still gonna pay me?"

"Course of course, It was a business arrangement after all..." He rubbed his hands together " And plus you may still be of some use to me, that is, if you want another job?"

Slye crossed her arms, everything in her body told her to just leave, any job that had to do with the Technos could ultimately mean her life "You want me to do more? Like what?"

He smiled "It has something to do with my dear, dear baby sister and a certain friend of hers, are you up to it?"

A smirk appeared on her face as well "Hey ill fly if the price is right" Damn her money loving ways!

"Good good, that's exactly what I like to hear"

* * *

"Seiya, Please don't stop on the account of me." Rae took a seat on an old exercise bike and smiled at the boy. His shirt was indeed off and his muscular chest glistened with sweat. He pushed a strand of brown hair behind his ear. He was the only man on the entire compound with longer hair than hers and his green eyes filled with amusement.

"Don't worry I won't. What are you doing here Tinkerbell?" He held out his hand so she could give him the towel that she was sitting on.

"I was on the search for a handsome man to spend my evening with...know where I can find one?" She stood and walked closer to him, smiling mischievously.

"No but if I come across one, I'll make sure to send him your way..."

Rae threw the towel at his head but he ducked with a chuckle and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him"You shouldn't be here you know" He whispered passionately, his face moving closer

"I know..." Her voice barely audible was silenced with a fiery kiss. Their love was a forbidden one, Ram had made it clear from the beginning that Rae was off limits. But he didn't count on his younger sister falling head over heals for a junior officer.

The door opened, and the two only had seconds to separate before the person saw what they were up to.

Slye smiled at the girl who could only be Rae. She had the same eyes as Ram, kind of evil like, although hers at the moment held an irritation from being interrupted. She had long black hair that was in a braid down her back, and her bangs were the same bright red as the tips of her brothers.

"Rae Right?" She said walking into the room. She grinned at the man, he was cute, she could see why Rae broke the rules. "Ram wants you to give me a tour of your lovely compound, I'm thinking about joining."

"Course he dose" Rae quickly looked at Seiya and smiled sadly, their time together was always short.

Seiya bent down to pull on his shirt "Slye im Seiya, one of Rams many junior officers." He reached out and shook her hand, she had a firm shake which was surprising to him "Rae if you don't mind id like to take the tour with you?" he asked sweetly

Rae's smile widened "Course, Seiya of course!" God she loved him, he knew just how to make her happy she looked at Slye, her spirit completely renewed " Well Recruit, LETS GO!"


	4. Tour, did you say Tour?

Drake walked by the pool once again skimming over his reports, his discussion with his fellow general was a short one.

_"Drake, I can't talk." Jay said grasping his friend on the shoulder "Ram just got word that there is to be a tribal meeting in the city. He wants me to take some men and bring in all the leaders."_

_Drake looked at him, his masked face emotionless "What will he do with them?"_

_Jay sighed, his eyes full of concern "We're to make an example of them. We can't afford any opposition at this stage." He adjusted his mouth piece before running off. Drake watched him disappear down the corridor thinking that sometimes, he cared a little too much for virts._

He stopped and glanced up as he heard Rae's loud high pitched voice. He dropped his clip board to his side as the three came closer.

"This is the pool area of course. Most training is done out here. You'll start training first thing in the morning, that is, if you decide to join."

They stopped in front of him, Rae with Seiya again, he noted. They were idiots if they thought there little affair was a secret one. And then someone new a recruit obviously. Though how she was able to gain a private tour, by Rams sister no less, was baffling to him.

His eyes glanced over her, she was short, maybe 5"6 and her curly black hair was cut just below her jaw. She had large almond eyes and a small angular face. Her skin was the color of mocha and her body had ample curves. She was exotic looking to say the least.

"This is Drake, Senior Officer, he trains all recruits, so im sure you guys will become best friends over the next few weeks." Rae looked at the general with a smile, she used to have a crush on him when she was younger. But there was three things that bothered her about him.

One, he was always about the rules and never ever wanted to have fun. Two, he never took off that stupid mask, not even to just lounge about and she didn't know why, he was pretty darn handsome. And finally number three, he had this way of making you feel like a kid, no matter how old you were "Drake this is Slye, possible recruit"

He nodded to her "Slye..." His voice was deep and smooth and his grip firm as she shook his hand "Hope to see you on the field "

Slye only shrugged as their hands fell apart "I guess it all depends on how good the tour is now doesn't it?"

Drake stared at he,r his face emotionless before he spoke " I suggest that Rae shows you an exceptional tour then and stop hanging about the pool. Ladies, Seiya " He nodded goodbye and turned to leave once again looking over his paperwork

Slye watched him walk off "Well he was a bowl of sunshine, is he always like that?"

"No, he's worse..." Seiya chuckled

"Much." Rae pipped in, the two looked at each other and smiled. Their romance connection was bothering Slye, every minute they were starring into each others eyes. This time she had to cough loudly to get their attention.

"Are you okay?" Rae asked, finally out of her trance, looking concerned

"Just dandy"

"Well Good... So recruit." She gripped Slyes arm, dragging her away from the pool "Lets show you the Chow Hall, Worst food ever, You'll love it!"

* * *

"YOU THINK YOUR GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS...YOU CAN KILL US RAM BUT OUR TRIBES WILL STILL RISE UP AND DEFEAT YOU, WITH OR WITH OUT US!"

Ram smiled at the man feigning hurt "Now look, you make me out to be such a bad guy, I mean who said anything about killing you, No... that would be mean even of me. Instead were gonna have some fun, hours and hours of fun." He snapped his finger and the eight leaders were dragged kicking and screaming out of the room.

"What are you gonna do with them?"

Jay was starting to bother Ram, all his caring and concern about others. "Oh, don't worry Jay, Im not killing them and that's what you asking right?" He rolled over by his generals side and looked up"You worry too much."

"How did you know where to find them anyway Ram? We've been searching this entire sector for the whereabouts of the rebellion"

"Lets just say a little birdie told me...A little birdie who was willing to fly, if the price was right." Rams laughed chilled the room and Jay didn't bother to hide his frown.

* * *

Slye leaned against the wall as Seiya and Rae spoke to one another, she couldn't hear what they were saying but the looks in there eyes, said something about them longing for one another. Seiya turned to her and gave her a wink

"Well I have some work to get back to, Slye, it was nice meeting you, I hope you'll join us. The Technos are the place to be. "

"So I've heard." She gave a small smile, trying not to make her self gag. As if she'd ever become a Techno. "It was nice meeting you too Seiya."

He turned away from her and looked back at Rae " Ill see you around?"

"Course, wouldn't have it any other way." Rae gave him a wink and squeezed his arm, she couldn't wait till tonight, they'd finally be alone "Bye "

"Bye tinkerbell" He gave a short wave to them both, and walked away, both watching him closely

"Nice Butt" Slye smirked

"You have No idea.." Rae said smiled secretly

"So is he off limits?"

Rae's small smile went away, could she trust her, Probably not. "Well he's not mine if that's what your asking..." She started to walk down the hallway and Slye picked up the pace behind her.

"No, that's not what I was asking, but he is a catch. I cant imagine why he doesn't have a girlfriend somewhere"

"He doesn't."

"How do you know?" Slye questioned with a smile, she was getting to her, which was exactly what she wanted.

"BECAUSE I KNOW!" Rae shouted, stopping dead in her tracks, she turned to look at Slye, "Look, me and Seiya are really close, we're like best friends, So I'd know okay. "

Slye shrugged "Okay, So would it be okay if I tried for him?"

Rae stared at her for a second but then smiled "Sure, but I don't think you're his type."

"I guess we'll see now wont we?"

"Yea sure whatever..."

"Oh give It up girl" Slye chuckled "I know you like him." She started walking down the hallway again humming.

"No I don't..." Rae said catching up "I mean, how could you even possibly know that? We just met."

"I can see it in your eyes," Slye glanced up at her "And your right, I don't think im his type... But you are."

"You don't even know me, or him" She said crossing her arms

"Your right, I don't, but if im lying im flying and as you can see, my feet are still firmly on the ground." Slye smiled and Rae started to laugh "You guy's totally have a thing for each other."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a smudge" She said holding up her fingers

"Well damn" Rae sighed loudly, if Slye, a complete stranger could tell her feelings towards Seiya. Then she was sure others could as well and if that was the case he could be in danger. If Ram ever found out... She didn't even want to imagine what he would do to him. "Um, so how did you like the tour?"

"Trying to change the conversation are we?"

"No, im trying to ask if you liked the tour..so did you like the tour?" Rae asked innocently

"It was the best tour I've ever had" Slye said sarcastically

"Your such a liar..." she giggled in response

"Yea your right" Slye agreed smiling

"So will you join?" Rae asked, she didn't know her that well but already she liked her and it was always good to have another friend with in the group. "I think we'd have fun."

"I dunno...maybe"she shrugged her shoulders "That is, if you tell me what's really up with you and lover boy?"

Rae bit her lip, she hadn't had a girlfriend to tell her secrets to in a very long time "Well...okay" She gripped Slyes hand and pulled her close "Tonight we're meeting in the pool house to talk about us, But you have to promise not to say anything, If Ram ever found out..."

"Found out what?"

The girls both spun around quickly, and Ram smiled up at them

"Um...nothing sir" Slye said piercing her lips, she needed more information and didn't want to burn her bridges.

"Yeah" Rae rolled her eyes "We were just talking...girl stuff, you wouldn't be interested"she stated matter of factly

"Try me" He rolled closer, both brother and sister had a stare off, then suddenly Ram busted out laughing " Fine, don't tell me, have you finished the tour?"

She nodded, not wanting to speak to him.

"Good, I'd like you on late watch tonight"

"No!" Rae pouted "I was on late watch last night, and anyway its Java's turn!" Plus she had plans with Seiya tonight, it was going to be their night.

"I don't remember that being a question little Rae"

"Ramone! Its not fair!" He always made her life horrible, she hated him

With the mention of his full name, he lost his temper "FAIR? DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT BEING FAIR?" he shouted as spittle flew from his mouth "GET TO THE MONITORING STATION NOW!"

Rae's eyes filled with tears and she ran off down the hall to do her brothers bidding.

Slye tried to be a fly on the wall, but Ram quickly looked at her

"WELL? Did you find out anything?"

She shook her head "Not enough, she was going to tell me more right before you showed up" She said accusingly "I'll have to come back tomorrow ..."

"No, you'll stay until the jobs done"

Slye shook her head "Ram I have other clients, already I've lost business" She new it wasn't a good idea to push her luck but she couldn't help it "I'll be back first thing in the morning, you have to let me go."

"No you see that's where your wrong...I don't have to do anything." He and the guards pushed past her, leaving Slye extremely perplexed in the hallway

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She thought out loud, but no one was able to answer her question.


End file.
